IWF Sunday Night Heat (August 16, 1998)
The August 16, 1998 Edition of Sunday Night Heat was a televised Professional wrestling event by the IWF, which took place at the Omaha Civic Auditorium in Omaha, Nebraska. It was taped on August 10, 1998. Recap The show opened with a tag team title match between Kane & Mankind and LOD 2000. LOD 2000 consisted of Animal & Darren Drozdov as the announcers theorized that Hawk was unfit to wrestle. Kane won the match and retained the titles after pinning Animal. Jacqueline and Marvelous Marc are in the ring to confront Sable for her transgressions on the last Raw. Sable comes to the entranceway and trades barbs. Sable accepts Jacqueline's challenge and says she can beat her in any contest that she can think of. Edge defeated Brian Christopher in a fairly even match. Dustin Runnels made an appearance in the crowd with signs saying "HE IS COMING". Shane Matteson mentioned that Jerry Lawler is denying any relation to Christopher. Edge entered through the crowd and leaves through the crowd afterwards. Bart Gunn beat Vader after The Godfather interfered by attacking Gunn. Gunn's left hand was touted as devastating through the match because of his performance in the Brawl for All tournament. The Godfather was doing commentary during this match. Gangrel debuted in the IWF by defeated Scott Taylor in a squash match. A Tiger Ali Singh and Abu segment was next. They challenge any audience member to eat a nightcrawler for 500 dollars. An audience member completed the challenge. making his entrance]]D-Generation X, consisting of Triple K and X-Pac won by disqualification over Southern Justice after Jeff Jarrett interfered. Jarrett had some clippers and was ready to cut X-Pac's hair, but the New Age Outlaws came to the rescue. (3:58) The Undertaker gets a microphone and tells "Stone Cold" Steve Austin that he kept him safe and didn't lay a finger. But Austin hurt himself by pissing off the Undertaker. Austin comes out, but is interrupted halfway down the ramp by Kane. The show ends with Austin trapped between the two. Results ; ; *'IWF Tag Team Championship Match:' Kane & Mankind (w/ Paul Bearer) © defeated LOD 2000 (Hawk & Darren Drozdov) (3:18) **Kane defeated Animal after a Tombstone **Kane & Mankind retain the IWF Tag Team Championship * Singles Match: Edge defeated Brian Christopher (w/ Scott Taylor) (4:40) ** Edge defeated Christopher after a Downward Spiral * Singles Match: Bart Gunn defeated Vader (2:34) ** The Godfather attacked Bart Gunn which caused Vader to win by disqualification * Tag Team Match: D-Generation X (Triple K & X-Pac) (w/ Chyna) defeated Southern Justice (Dennis Knight & Mark Canterbury) (3:58) ** Jeff Jarrett attacked X-Pac which caused D-X to win by disqualification. Commentators *Jim Ross *Shane Matteson *Michelle (Name used for the Female with Shane Matteson) *The Godfather (during Mark Henry vs Bart Gunn match) Image gallery Vlcsnap-2010-11-14-07h46m47s112.png|Announcing Team Vlcsnap-2010-11-14-08h38m26s31.png|Animal bodyslamming Mankind onto a chair vlcsnap-2010-11-14-08h42m19s221.png|link=Jacqueline vlcsnap-2010-11-14-08h46m36s179.png|link=Brian Christopher vlcsnap-2010-11-14-10h04m27s76.png|The Godfather joins the announcing team vlcsnap-2010-11-14-11h08m29s102.png|Gangrel debuts|link=Gangrel vlcsnap-2010-11-14-13h47m35s96.png|Triple K address the crowd vlcsnap-2010-11-14-13h36m19s225.png|Jeff Jarrett aims to cut X-Pac's hair vlcsnap-2010-11-14-12h36m19s69.png|Tiger Ali Singh with Abu External links